The present invention relates to filters, and particularly to filters capable of being cleaned by reverse flushing.
Many types of filters cleanable by reverse flushing are known. One type includes an arrangement for connecting the pressurized fluid line to the filter outlet to cause the fluid to flow in the reverse direction through the filter and thereby to flush out the dirt particles. Another type includes a cleaning nozzle connectable to a flushing outlet controlled by a valve which is opened in order to cause a reverse flow of the fluid through the filter body and cleaning nozzle to the flushing outlet. A still further known type includes an arrangement for connecting a separate flushing fluid to the filter outlet for flushing out the dirt particles accumulated within the filter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new type of reversely-flushable filter.